


Eaten

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Freezing, Guro, Incest, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: “Careful,” Elsa warned, “don’t touch my skin if you don’t want to be frozen.”“I don’t mind being frozen if it’s by you,” Anna replied tenderly.





	Eaten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVisitorBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheVisitorBlack).



Just a few of days remained until the coronation and the preparations were in high gear. The palace was full with servants doing all the different things to ensure the coronation would go without a hitch. Anna had never seen the palace being so lively. And even more amazing, they even managed to drag Elsa out of her room and force her to supervise the preparations. Elsa was quite reluctant about it, but it was her own coronation after all, and she more than anyone else wanted to be sure nothing would go wrong, so she took to the supervising role with a sense of responsibility.  
As soon as Anna learned that Elsa was out of her room she started searching for her sister throughout the palace. However, Elsa was purposefully avoiding Anna, and had even managed to do so successfully for several days. The palace was rather large after all, and for during the night Elsa had the guard report to her when Anna gave up for that day and went to bed, so that Elsa could use this time to sneak in and out of her room.  
This continued day after day and before the girls noticed it, they realized that they both found this improvised hide-and-seek to be quite fun, reminding them of their carefree childhood when they used to play together a lot. Maybe that’s why when Anna finally found Elsa she jumped on her sister to catch her and, of course, they ended up on the floor in each other’s arms.  
Anna laughed sincerely. Elsa tried to pretend that she was mad, but she could only last a few seconds before she also burst out laughing. Elsa felt so… free. For the first time in a long-long time. The girls were just lying on the floor and laughing without a care in the world for a bunch of servants staring at them confusedly. They looked into each other’s eyes and without a word they knew they couldn’t let anything stand between them anymore. Overwhelmed with emotions Anna even wanted to give her sister a kiss, but Elsa suddenly changed her attitude back to cold and pushed Anna away.  
“Why?” Anna asked, and was only a little shocked when her sister actually responded. “Let’s go to my room and I’ll tell you everything.”

And so she did. Elsa told Anna how she had always had the power to use ice magic and even demonstrated it a bit.  
Anna was amazed. Elsa described how back when they were little they used it a lot in their games and how it led to an accident in which Elsa nearly killed Anna with her power and only trolls’ help saved Anna.  
“So it wasn’t a dream? Wow…” Anna replied, awed, after Elsa explained how they had to erase Anna’s memory about magic and how Elsa had to hide her power. The Crown Princess related that as her powers grew stronger and stronger, the danger meant that she had to cease contact with people, even Anna. Elsa even apologized, expounding about how sorry she was for all those years she spent ignoring her sister for her own good.  
“It’s all right,” Anna said. “What matters is we’re together now.”  
She gave Elsa a hug, smiling fondly.  
“Careful,” Elsa warned, “don’t touch my skin if you don’t want to be frozen.”  
“I don’t mind being frozen if it’s by you,” Anna replied tenderly.  
Elsa pushed Anna away again, this time gently, only to look deeply into her eyes.  
“Do you really mean that?” Elsa asked seriously.  
Anna looked back into her sister’s eyes. She couldn’t lie.  
“Yes,” Anna whispered. “Why?”  
“Well…” Elsa lowered her eyes. Her heart sped up at the mere thought! “No, that would be too much to ask…”  
“C’mon, tell me!” Anna demanded. “Or are you going to hide from me again?” Anna trailed off softly, unsure if her new relationship with her sister would last.  
“No, of course not!” Elsa assured her sister. “It’s just…” she hesitated a bit, but finally decided: “All right, it’s about the coronation.”  
“I’ll do anything to make it the best coronation ever! Nothing's too good for you, sister.” Anna reassured her. She meant it too. After so long without her sister, after learning just how much Elsa had sacrificed for her, Anna would do anything to make this the perfect night for her.  
“So, do you know of the old Arendelle tradition for a coronation to have ice statues of any siblings to the heir?” Elsa asked, still a bit nervous.  
“Sure,” Anna nodded. “I’m looking forward to the coronation, so I’ve studied related stuff a bit. Wait, you, what, want to...?”  
“… to freeze you with my power and use you as the statue? Yes,” Elsa nodded. “It was my dream since childhood to have you, Anna, the real you, not just a copy made by a sculptor, as the centerpiece of my coronation.”  
“But doesn’t that tradition include breaking the ice statues as a symbol of the new monarch’s siblings not having any claims on the throne?” Anna asked. As she spoke she realized, quite to her surprise, that she found the thought of giving her life for her sister’s coronation rather appealing.  
“Well… yes, it does,” Elsa confirmed reluctantly. “I’m not forcing…”  
“Tell me more about it!” Anna demanded.

“Aren’t you a bit too eager?” Elsa noticed. “All right then, I’ll tell you about my deepest fantasy, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” the crown princess admonished her sister.  
“Feel free to tell me anything on your mind,” Anna reassured her. “There’s nothing you can tell me that could possibly cause me to hate you.”  
“Thank you,” Elsa said sincerely. It was the first time in ages Elsa could finally be sincere and open with her sister, and just the thought had her heart fluttering with joy. “So, I’ll begin the story, okay?”  
“Are you teasing me? Just tell me already!” Anna demanded playfully.  
“All right, all right!” Elsa gave up. “First, I’ll freeze you with my power. For that you’ll have to be naked.”  
“Naked?” Anna got a bit embarrassed as she couldn’t even remember if they had even seen each other naked when they were little, not to mention the following years of Elsa’s isolation when they barely saw each other at all.  
“Yes,” Elsa confirmed. “And by naked I mean totally naked,” she specified. “No underwear, not a single piece of clothing, just you, those freckles, a smile, and nothing else.”  
“I've never heard that the statues have to be naked,” Anna couldn't help but notice.  
“They don’t,” Elsa nodded, pausing a second before continuing. “But they don’t have to be clothed either.”  
“So you just want to see me naked, then?” Anna smiled, catching on.  
“I won’t deny it. Yes, I do,” Elsa admitted nervously. “It’s not the only reason though,” the crown princess continued.  
“What’s the other?” Anna asked, intrigued.  
“It’s purely pragmatic,” Elsa answered. “I can’t freeze you through your clothes. Nor can I freeze the clothes themselves.”  
“I see,” Anna nodded, pausing for a second before the realization hit her. “Wait! So at the actual coronation I’ll be exhibited naked as well?”  
The thought of not just her sister, but a crowd of strangers seeing her naked body made Anna feel even more embarrassed, though along with it Anna discovered another feeling as well… 'Oh my God, am I aroused by the thought of being naked in public?' Anna wondered to herself. 'Am I a pervert?'  
“Yes, you will,” Elsa confirmed. “I mean, putting real clothes on an ice statue would look out of place, don’t you think?”  
“Well... I can’t argue with that,” Anna said, noticing even if she didn't actually say it, that she didn’t want to argue even if she could. After all, that could accidentally lead to Elsa agreeing to let Anna have clothes, which Anna wasn’t so sure she wanted anymore. 'What am I even thinking…' Anna tried to get those thoughts out of her head. 'I’m a princess, not a whore!' But just thinking the word whore caused Anna to wonder what would happen if she was one.

“But you’re getting ahead of things,” Elsa said, trying to steer the conversation back. “Let’s get back to when I freeze you.”  
“Right,” Anna nodded, not sure if she was glad or mad that Elsa had brought her out of her whorish thoughts.  
“So, I’ll have you strip in front of me,” Elsa said. “But don’t worry, I’ll also strip... so you won’t feel that awkward,” Elsa paused suspiciously before quickly amending.  
“Thanks, I guess,” Anna replied. “But why do I have the feeling that there’s more to your nakedness than just making me feel at ease?” The redhead teased.  
“Ha-ha, am I that predictable?” Elsa wondered. “You're right. I intend to use my entire body to freeze you.”  
Anna imagined their bodies intertwined, writhing together, her leg rubbing against her sister's pussy as her sister cupped hers with her hand. Anna felt her pussy heat up and realized that despite herself she found the mere thought of it quite arousing. 'So on top of all I’m attracted to girls?' she sighed mentally.  
“I won’t just do it all at once though,” Elsa continued. “I’ll go slow. I want to savor the moment.”  
“So do I,” Anna admitted unexpectedly, her eyes widening as the words escaped her lips. But almost as soon as the words left her, Anna relaxed. She wasn't attracted to girls, she was just attracted to one girl in particular, Elsa, her sister. And there’s nothing wrong with loving your sister, right?  
“Of course you do,” Elsa gave Anna a sly smile. “They'll be your last moments as a person before I turn you into nothing more than a lump of ice to be shattered.”  
Anna's heart beat faster as her sister's voice lingered on the word “shattered.”  
“Oh, Elsa!” Anna pronounced with an actual moan, so aroused by her thoughts that she could barely control her own voice.

“So, I’ll start with fondling your tits,” Elsa continued and as she said it she actually placed her hands on Anna’s tits. Anna was already far too into it to stop Elsa. They were separated by both Elsa’s gloves and Anna’s blouse, but Anna couldn’t think of anything besides wondering what would happen if they weren’t. It wasn’t hard for Anna to imagine what would happen to her with Elsa explaining just that, step-by-step: “the mere touch of my bare fingers will freeze your beautiful tits and the freeze will spread around your body, even reaching your heart.”  
“My heart is there for you…” Anna moaned as Elsa squeezed her tits.  
“Once your heart is frozen, the process is inevitable,” Elsa explained. “Your heart will pump the freezing magic throughout your body.”  
Anna imagined Elsa’s freeze spreading inside her to the every part of her body. How could something so cold be so hot?  
“But that’s a slow process, so we’ll have enough time to have fun before you turn completely into ice,” Elsa continued.  
“How do you know so much about how freezing a living person works?” Anna wondered idly as she struggled to control herself so as not to moan the question out obscenely.  
“While fantasizing about freezing you, I experimented on mice,” Elsa answered easily, flicking Anna's nipples which were hard enough to discern even through her clothes.  
“You're kidding?”  
“Should I show them to you?”  
“No-no-no, I believe you!” Anna hurried to reassure her sister. “I just hadn’t expect you to be that serious about it.”  
“Aren't you?” Elsa asked raising an eyebrow as she took in Anna's flushed face. Her sister seemed just as excited by the soon-to-be-queen's fantasy as she was herself.  
“I’m serious all right!” Anna confirmed. “Please don’t stop,” Anna said not sure herself if she meant for Elsa to keep explaining her fantasy, or to keep playing with her breasts.

“Good,” Elsa smiled. “As your chest is frozen I’ll hug you tight while moving my hands to your ass,” and as she spoke she did exactly that, carefully avoiding touching Anna’s head with hers. Anna could feel Elsa’s chilly breath on her face and a pair of naughty hands on her ass, squeezing it through her skirt.  
'This is getting more and more dirty,' Anna thought to herself. 'Maybe I’m not the pervert here? At least, maybe I'm not the only one.' She liked the thought of sharing her perversion with her sister. It was like one more thing that made them closer.  
“After freezing your ass, I’ll move one hand up your back and the other down your legs,” Elsa continued to tell and show. “Meanwhile in the front I’ll press my body against yours and entwine my legs with yours.”  
There was so much contact that even through all the clothes that Anna could feel the way Elsa’s body radiated cold. It wasn’t at all disagreeable. Quite the contrary, it was so dear, it was the cold of her beloved sister. Anna closed her eyes and wished for the clothes separating them to disappear this very moment.

“After I also freeze your arms the only parts of you left unfrozen will be your head... and your pussy,” Elsa said, pausing dramatically.  
“P… pussy?” Anna’s face turned deep red.  
“Surprised by me saying ‘pussy’, huh?” Elsa grinned. “It’s not exactly how I imagined it when I was a child, but in all the years I was alone I had enough time to think my fantasies out and add some details,” she explained. “So guess what I am planning for your pussy?”  
“I have no idea,” Anna responded almost immediately. She actually had a pretty good idea just what her sister had planned, but she wanted to hear Elsa say it.  
“I’m going to eat you out,” Elsa said, licking her lips. Elsa didn’t try to lick Anna’s pussy through the clothes to demonstrate, that would either be futile due to all the layers of clothing in the way, or require quite some time to remove the clothes. Instead Elsa positioned herself at Anna’s back and put her right hand at Anna’s crotch, trying her best to stimulate her sister’s pussy through her skirt and panties. Despite the stimulation, the clothes between them were still a major hindrance, so Elsa couldn’t quite bring Anna to orgasm. Though Anna was beginning to suspect that it was her sister's intention to make Anna incredibly horny and then leave her unsatisfied so that she would become extremely pliant.  
'Elsa doesn’t have to resort to this, she could just ask me and I would do anything for her,’ Anna though to herself, though it was possible that even that train of thought was the result of Anna's desperate yearning for her sister to let her climax.  
“Don’t worry, when I actually freeze you I’ll make sure to bring you to orgasm,” Elsa reassured her horny sister. “I'll lick you clean from top to bottom, both inside, and out, before I give you a kiss on the lips flavored with your own love juices. Your last kiss in fact, since after that your head will finally freeze joining the rest of your body.”  
As Elsa pronounced “kiss” she put a finger on Anna’s lips. All the arousal, sensations and fantasies going through Anna’s head made her come instantaneously, causing her body to fall limp, only to be caught by Elsa.  
“Wow, I didn’t think you would cum just from this,” Elsa admired, seating her sister on the edge of the bed. “I haven’t even told you about the most fun part yet, you know? The coronation.”

“Cor-noration?” Anna asked uncomprehendingly staring at Elsa with blurry eyes.  
“So, what about the coronation?” Anna asked when she finally recovered from her orgasm. “Will it really matter when I’m already frozen?”  
“Actually it will,” Elsa explained. “It’s magical freezing, so even being frozen you’ll be alive and aware.”  
“You didn’t mention that,” Anna noted.  
“Well, now I have.”  
“All right,” Anna said. “So I’ll be all alive and aware, while being totally immobilized and helpless?”  
“Exactly,” Elsa nodded. “You’ll make a perfectly obedient sex toy for me to play with until the coronation.”  
Giving herself completely to Elsa, physically unable to stop her from doing anything she wants… with every new word Elsa uttered of her fantasy, Anna found it more and more appealing.  
“And when the coronation day finally comes…” Elsa continued. “Just imagine – the hall will be filled with people, probably more than either of us have seen in our whole lives.”  
Anna thought about it. The biggest crowd she had seen in her life was on their parents’ funeral. But it was just Arendelle's own ministers and high nobility attending back then, maybe a couple of neighboring countries leaders as well. During the coronation though, due to Arendelle's incredibly vast trade relationships there would be guests attending from all over the world.  
“And you’ll be unveiled in front of all of them,” Elsa went on, “naked and frozen in a provocative pose with your pussy slightly parted and your nipples erect... just as I froze you.”  
Anna imagined hundreds of eyes staring at her while she was unable to move to cover herself. Undoubtedly she'd become the center of attention for the rest of the party, and she wouldn’t even be able to blush to express her embarrassment. Anna's fantasies were perverted and exhibitionistic, but now knowing she shared her perversion with her sister, Anna wasn’t taken aback by them anymore, instead the redhead let them fill her mind, enjoying them to the fullest.

“I’ll uncork a champagne bottle with your splayed pussy lips as a signal for the party to start,” Elsa said. “Though,” Elsa paused seemingly rethinking the act, “the cork flying off will most likely shatter your fragile frozen pussy lips.”  
“Don’t worry about my integrity,” Anna reassured her since she didn’t want her sister to discard that exciting idea. The image of her sister breaking her lower lips broken into pieces just so that she could open a bottle ran through her nerves like lightning. “I’m going to be shattered to pieces anyway.”  
“You sure are,” Elsa agreed with a sly smile. “I’ll make certain of it.”  
“Oh, Elsa,” Anna moaned while biting her lip. Anna's excitement had only grown as Elsa lovingly described each new detail. She could barely wait to hear what would happen next.  
“But before I shatter you completely, I’ll leave you standing completely naked and unable to move in the center of the hall for our guests to admire,” Elsa continued. “I won’t even stop them from touching and playing with your frozen body.”  
“Yes… let them touch me…” Anna moaned as one of her hands automatically traveled to her breasts and the other one to her crotch.  
“They might accidentally or even deliberately break some small pieces of you, like your erect nipples... That won’t be a problem, will it?” Elsa continued, smiling at the effect her story made on Anna.  
“Yes! Break me!” Anna cried as she tried to pinch her nipple with one hand and furiously rubbed her pussy with the other through the clothes.  
“Wow, you’re eager,” Elsa noted with a smirk. “All right then, when the guests have had enough fun with you, I’ll use my new royal scepter to finish you.”  
Thinking of dying at the hands of her beloved sister made Anna fall on her back on the bed, another orgasm crashing over her. Elsa laid beside Anna and whispered into her ear while she was having her continuous orgasm:  
“I’ll shatter your whole body into tiny pieces, starting with your breasts, then moving onto your ass before I slam my scepter into what remains of your pussy, destroying it completely. And after I finish breaking you? I’ll have pieces of you given as souvenirs to those guests who didn’t break anything off from you for themselves already.”  
“Elsa! Elsa!” Anna cried out in ecstasy. “I love you,” The redhead added, when her latest orgasm finally quieted down.  
“I love you too, Anna,” Elsa answered, regretting she can’t kiss her sister without freezing her. “I guess I won’t smash your head. I'll keep that as a souvenir for myself.”  
“But if my brain remains intact won’t I remain alive?” Anna asked nervously.  
“You probably will,” Elsa confirmed. “Come to think of it, being frozen you also won’t age. So it’ll be like fragile immortality where you can live forever, but a little force can shatter you to pieces.”  
“You know, up until now everything was really exciting, but living out eternity as a frozen head is actually sort of scary,” Anna admitted.  
“Oh, Anna, I would never do anything to you that you didn’t want me to,” Elsa assured. “Having your head as a souvenir won’t please me if I know you’re suffering. If you so prefer, I’ll just shatter your head along with the rest of your body.”  
“Thank you,” Anna whispered softly, putting her head on Elsa’s chest. It was pleasantly cold.  
“But, if the thought really bothers you there is another thing besides the statue you can help me with for the coronation,” Elsa said.

“I won't survive this one either, will I?” Anna asked more eagerly than she intended.  
“Well…” Elsa spoke slowly. “How about I tell you, if you strip for me.”  
“Elsa, you’re such a tease, you know that right?” Anna complained, though she didn’t actually argue about it. The younger sister stood up from the bed almost immediately and started removing her clothes, facing the other way from her crown princess sister.  
“I know,” Elsa smiled slyly. She came up to Anna from behind and helped her undress, making sure to touch some of the younger girl's bare skin in the process, though still wearing her gloves of course.  
Anna had to admit to herself that she was a bit embarrassed by getting naked in front of her sister, but she told herself there was no point being shy after what already happened, so when Anna finally removed her last piece of clothing, she announced: “All right then, here’s all of me for your perverted eyes,” and turned to face Elsa.  
“Anna!” Elsa exclaimed upon looking over her naked sister. “You’re gorgeous!”  
Anna was flattered by the compliment of course, but put on her strictest expression and asked: “Gorgeous enough for you to tell me that other fantasy of yours?”  
“Of course!” Elsa answered. “And this way, I can even give you a better demonstration.”  
“I was counting on it,” Anna smiled mischievously.

“Come here and I’ll tell you,” Elsa gestured for Anna to sit by her left side on the bed, and Anna quickly complied. “So, if you studied the coronation traditions you must also know that the traditional main course for the coronation dinner is a spit-roasted virgin girl,” Elsa said. “I hope you’re still a virgin,” She asked smiling, “are you?”  
“It's not like I ever had a chance to become a woman,” Anna muttered. “So you want to eat me? Wow, that sounds so sweet!” she admitted.  
“I’m glad you like it,” Elsa said, her nervousness fading away at Anna's admission.  
“Tell me more about it,” Anna asked plaintively.  
“First, we’ll have a sculptor make an ice statue of you, so that the real you can be used for the dinner,” Elsa started. “Then, after the statue is destroyed according to the tradition it’s time for the feast.”  
“Right,” Anna nodded, familiar with the procedure from her studies of the coronation traditions.  
“So, as soon as the clinking from your statue being shattered and the audience’s applause both die down, I’ll announce that the main course will be my beloved sister; Princess Anna,” Elsa continued. “I wonder how will everyone react?”  
“I’m sure they’ll be delighted!” Anna said enthusiastically.  
“As far I can see the person who's the most delighted, is you,” Elsa noted, appraising.  
“Well, it’s not every day that you're eaten by your sister, you know,” Anna excused her enthusiasm.  
“That's certainly true...” Elsa couldn’t argue on that.

“So what’s next?” Anna inquired.  
“Next, you don’t disappoint the delighted public, and provide them with a striptease to whet their appetite,” Elsa answered. “Unless you want to make a speech first, it’s going to be your last chance, you know.”  
“No, public speaking makes me nervous,” Anna objected. “I guess I’ll just throw in a few words about how I love you and wish you well and everything, and then go straight to the striptease show.”  
“Or maybe you just want to rush through the formalities faster because you can’t wait for the main part?” Elsa asked, as she noticed Anna rubbing her inner thighs against each other.  
“I certainly can’t wait for you to tell me about it,” Anna admitted.  
“Before you're roasted, your pussy should be stuffed with a special mixture of herbs and spices prepared by the palace chef to create the unique and world-famous flavor of Arendelle roasted girl,” Elsa explained as she put her left arm around Anna. “And for that I’ll need you to spread your legs and expose your pussy to me, and all the honorable guests at my coronation as well, of course.” Elsa put her right hand on Anna’s thigh and moved it toward her pussy.  
“Go on,” Anna moaned, opening her legs wide to allow her sister access.  
“Before I can put anything into you I’ll need to make sure there’s enough space inside,” Elsa continued putting her fingers on the outside of Anna’s pussy, rubbing it gently. “So I’ll shove my fingers into your pussy one by one until I have my whole hand inside you.”

For the demonstration Elsa intended to only put one finger in, but it slipped so easily into Anna’s wet and ready pussy that she decided to add another one. “I see you have a lot of potential for it,” Elsa noted.  
“Oh! Elsa! Fist me! Fist me all the way in!” Anna demanded.  
“Sorry, Anna. Have to save it for the actual ceremony,” Elsa said, not sounding sorry at all, and clearly enjoying teasing Anna. “I’ll have to show the public your blood on my hands to prove your virginity.”  
Saying that, Elsa pulled her fingers out of Anna and lifted her hand to eye level between both sisters’ faces. Anna looked at Elsa through her gloved hand, stained with Anna’s own love juices, with betrayed eyes. How could Elsa, after bringing Anna so much pleasure, just pull it away just like that before Anna could cum? ‘Give it back to me!’ Elsa could clearly read in Anna’s eyes. She wasn’t going to do it though, not right away. Slowly she put her index finger in her mouth and erotically licked Anna’s juices from it.  
“Anna, you’re delicious!” Elsa commented. “There’s certainly more than just a special mix of herbs and spices to the famous taste of Arendelle roasted girls. Wanna try?” She offered her middle finger to Anna and the younger sister dug in at once, eagerly sucking on it.  
“Oh, what a whore dies in you,” Elsa laughed but it only made Anna more excited.

“All right,” Elsa finally removed her finger from Anna’s hungry mouth. “Now that I’ve stretched your insides and filled them with the special mix, guess what’s next?”  
“Spitting!” Anna exclaimed with enthusiasm of a child answering a quiz question.  
“Correct!” Elsa praised her sister. “You deserve a reward!” She slowly moved her right hand back to Anna’s pussy, which made Anna shiver in anticipation. “I’ll have you stand on all fours like an animal, only good for being turned into meat. Then I’ll take the spit and shove it right into your pussy with my own hands,” Elsa said as she inserted two of her fingers at once, swiftly but accurately so as not to damage Anna’s hymen, the same moment she pulled her left arm away from around Anna’s back.  
“Ah!” Anna moaned, falling back onto the bed.  
“It’ll go much deeper of course,” Elsa continued as she put the index finger of her now free left hand against Anna’s lower belly just a bit up from her pussy, about where the fingertips of Elsa’s right hand were inside of Anna. “I’ll shove it all the way into your pussy, then through your cervix and to the deepest wall of your womb,” as Elsa was described the spit’s path, she traced it with her left hand's index finger on Anna’s belly.  
“Don’t stop,” Anna pleaded.  
“But in order to continue I’ll have to pierce your womb,” Elsa asked teasingly. “Are you sure you want me to do it?”  
“Yes! Do it! Destroy my womb!” Anna cried out. “I’m nothing but meat! Treat me like it!”  
“Ah, you know I can’t refuse when my beloved little sister asks so sweetly,” Elsa smiled. “So I’ll have to make a sharp push and pierce your womb with the spit,” Elsa said as she pinched Anna’s clit between her right thumb and index finger drawing a nice cry out of Anna as she reached yet another orgasm.  
“Oh, but with your womb destroyed is seems you can’t bear children anymore,” Elsa said with melodramatic pity. “Well, that’s only good for the stability of my reign, isn’t it?”  
“Ah, Elsa! Even if I had children, I would be happy to cook and serve them for you!” Anna said in the aftershock of her orgasm. “You’re the only rightful Queen of Arendelle, you don’t have to worry about any pretenders to the throne.”  
“Oh, that’s so sweet of you, Anna”, Elsa said. “But guess I’ll have to do with eating your ovaries,” Elsa left Anna’s pussy behind and placed both her hands on Anna’s belly around the area where her ovaries should be.  
“You have to roast me first,” Anna reminded her sister.

“That’s right,” Elsa agreed. “So I’ll continue shoving the spit through your insides, pierce through your diaphragm and accurately lead it around your heart and lungs until it emerges from your mouth,” she traced the rest of the way with her right hand finger, ending on Anna’s lips, who eagerly sucked her own juices from the glove again. “After all, the girl being roasted alive is another important part of the recipe.”  
“Is it true that the girl is still alive even when served?” Anna asked.  
“Why don’t you just wait and see for yourself?” Elsa answered.  
“Okay,” Anna said, as she had little doubts she would be able to experience it firsthand.  
“So, when you’re finally properly spitted, I’ll have you placed over the grill and then thoroughly baste you, making sure not to miss any part of your body,” Elsa demonstrated how she would operate the basting brush, exploring every part of Anna’s body with both her hands. “Down from your face to your breasts and your belly, your back and ass, not forgetting your pussy of course, and finally down your legs and even your…”  
“Ah! Not my feet!” Anna exclaimed when Elsa got to the named part of her body. “It tickles!”  
“Oh, but if you can’t bear some tickling, how are you going to endure being roasted?” Elsa noted. “You’re going to be exposed to heat until your skin has nice brown color. Mmm, I bet you’ll smell delicious as you cook!” Elsa licked her lips.  
“I see you can’t wait to see it either, can you?” Anna noted.  
“All in good time,” Elsa answered. “The coronation is only a few days away, but for now the best I can do is to share this fantasy of mine with you. And it pleases me no end to see you as eager about it as I am. So, are you following me?”  
“Sure,” Elsa nodded. “You were on the part where I’m cooked brown.”

“Right. So when you’re finally cooked, it’s time to move you to your place of honor in the center of the table,” Elsa continued. “Being the main course you’ll surely have a lot of attention from the guests.”  
Anna imagined herself in her cooked form, degraded from a princess to mere meat on the table looked upon by crowd’s hungry eyes. That will make quite an impression on the foreign guests, hence improving international relationships. Though for Anna the whole thing wasn’t about contributing in politics. Her reason to go with it was a personal one – she wanted to please her sister by fulfilling her deepest fantasy.  
“As the new Queen I’ll take the honor of carving the best piece of your meat, that is your juicy pussy, for myself,” Elsa said, teasingly moving her finger around Anna’s pussy.  
“Don’t forget my ovaries,” Anna reminded.  
“Of course,” Elsa confirmed. “They'll also end up in my belly.”  
“That’s the most appropriate place for them,” Anna added.  
“If only I didn’t have to share you with everyone, I wouldn’t bother using a knife and would just dig into you with my own teeth,” Elsa said dreamily. “But I have to show proper decorum, so I’ll also have to give the rest of you to the guests. Still, I’ll try to at least carve the pieces of you for them myself every time I have a chance.”  
“Hmm…” Anna gave a thought to what it would be like to be Elsa’s personal meal instead. After all she was only doing it for her sister in the first place. And while she did find the thought of being seen by a crowd of strangers in humiliating and degrading positions sexually arousing, she didn’t really care for them like she did for Elsa. “You have such dirty fantasies, don’t you?”  
“Well, what would you expect of a girl who spent most of her life alone in her room,” Elsa sighed. “Those fantasies were all that I had for all these years.”  
“I bet you really want them to come true, then,” Anna said.  
“Only if that’s what you want too,” Elsa said. “And we can’t do both, so I’ll leave the choice to you.”  
“Hmm…” Anna gave it a thought. “I’ll tell you what, have a sculptor work on an ice sculpture, and leave the food preparation for me. I'm not promising it’ll be just like you imagined, but I’m sure I can make something even more to your taste.”  
“A surprise then, huh? Very well, I’ll be looking forward to it!”

Finally the day of Elsa's coronation arrived. The incredible amount of people attending was putting both sisters on edge, and while Elsa hid her nerves skillfully, as hiding her true feelings was something she mastered well over the years; periodically, Anna looked like she had no idea where she was and why she was there. Regardless of the sisters' personal feelings, the official part of the ceremonies went smoothly, and once the ice statue of Anna was solemnly broken and it was time for the feast to begin. Everyone took their place at the tables, which groaned from the sheer weight of the food served. In fact, in the whole room the only table with free space for the upcoming main course sat at the head of the room, the new queen's own table.  
Elsa gave Anna an expectant look, prompting her to start the feast. Anna gulped nervously at the prospect of making a public speech. Briefly, she thought of just remaining silent, but she couldn’t inflict it on Elsa, since it was a surprise for her, so Anna had to come forward and speak:  
“As you might know, the traditional main course for the coronation dinner here in Arendelle is a spit-roasted virgin girl.”  
Anna was interrupted by a storm of applause.  
“Since it’s my sister’s coronation, I wanted to make this an extra special occasion for her, so I choose the girl for the roast myself,” Anna continued. “I’m hope that Prin… I mean Queen Elsa would appreciate the feelings I put into it.”  
Elsa was confused. Did Anna choose another girl for the roast? Anna was talking about the thought she put into the decision, but what can possibly be more thoughtful than roasting herself?

Anna motioned to a pair of girls sitting at the head table. The older girl looked around twenty years old, and the younger one was just about five, both having red hair and big blue eyes, given how alike they looked Elsa assumed that they were sisters. The younger girl was constantly looking around, both nervously about being at such an important ceremony, and at the same time wickedly as if looking for an opportunity to fool around. The older sister carried herself with more reserve, but Elsa could see she was hiding how out of place she felt at this kind of event, because in truth Elsa did the same. Earlier, Elsa had wondered who these people were, since they weren’t of any noble family that Elsa knew of and they were dressed as commoners as well. But when Elsa had asked a guard earlier she was told that they had been invited by her sister Anna, and now it was finally revealed why – apparently they were going to become the main course.  
The older sister urged the younger one to approach her new queen, which she did eagerly, but somewhat uneasily. As Elsa looked at the girl closely she noticed how much she resembled Anna when she was the same age, the age when they last played together. 'So that’s what Anna had in mind.' Elsa realized as she noted the resemblance. Well, even if Elsa would have preferred to eat her real sister, she had to admit it was sweet of Anna to come up with something thoughtful like this.  
The little girl looked like she had something to say, but hesitated. Elsa assumed it was nerves from addressing her new queen. Though, maybe the tension of the situation made her forget the proper from of address? Either one was understandable, given that she was just a little commoner girl, suddenly made to face the Queen of her country. Besides, Elsa herself wasn’t used to being addressed as “Your Majesty” yet, since this very morning she was still just “your Highness.”

“Go ahead, little one, speak up, I don’t bite you know,” Elsa spoke first. “Though, come to think of it, given the circumstances, I'll probably bite you quite a bit.”  
Everyone laughed at the joke, including Elsa and the little girl, and the tension was eased at once. Providentially, the laughter also allowed for the older of redheaded sisters to whisper to the younger one that “Your Majesty” was the proper way to greet the Queen.  
“Your Majesty,” the little girl finally spoke, her voice trembling with excitement, “it is a great honor to be chosen as the main course for your coronation dinner. I hope you and your guests will enjoy me.”  
With these words, the girl pulled her simple dress off over her head, and gave it to her older sister, revealing she had worn no clothes whatsoever underneath the dress. Elsa was pleasantly surprised to see that the girl didn’t only have young Anna’s face, but even had similar physique, down to the slight sprinkling of freckles on her shoulders. Anna had done a good job finding such a girl in just a few days and Elsa idly wondered just how her sister had managed such a feat.  
“I’m sure I will,” Elsa said approvingly. “Would you tell me your name?”  
“I’m Nora,” the girl answered quickly so as not to disappoint her queen.  
“And what about your big sister?”  
The little girl looked confused by Elsa's question; so Elsa looked at her older relative instead.  
“Oh, but I’m actually Nora’s mother,” the older redhead answered. “My name’s Sophie.”  
“Indeed? I'm sorry,” Elsa apologized for misunderstanding the relationship between the girls, or rather the girl and her mother. “You look so young I never would have guessed.”  
“I get that a lot,” the woman said before correcting herself: “Oh, I mean thank you for the compliment, your Majesty.”  
“So I get it you’re not on the menu then?” Elsa concluded.  
“Your Majesty, I would be glad to appear on your dining table, but the tradition and the recipe call for a virgin girl, which as you must have guessed I am not,” Sophie answered. “Ah, but if you would like one more girl, I have a younger sister Ingrid. She's twelve years old and lives not so far away, if you send a carriage for her right now, she’ll be brought to the table before the dinner ends. Ingrid was so happy for her niece when she was chosen to be the coronation dinner’s main course, I’m sure she would be even more happy to join Nora as your coronation meal.”  
“Will Ingrid come too?” Nora asked eagerly. “That would be wonderful!”  
Elsa gave it a thought. There were many guests, and a single little girl of Nora's young age and size wouldn’t be enough for everyone; adding another girl two times older would certainly help to make up for that. Besides, how could Elsa possibly decline when a cute little girl that looked just like little Anna was so enthusiastic for it? So the new Queen gave the proper instructions and a carriage was sent for Ingrid.

“Well then, will the Queen take the honor to check the meal’s innocence?” Anna proposed eagerly. Elsa suspected that her sister was experiencing a vicarious thrill at the thought of seeing her inspect a girl that looked just like her when she was younger. Given Anna's reactions to Elsa recounting her fantasy, Elsa was sure that her sister was imagining her younger self in Nora's place.  
“Sure. Come here, Nora”, Elsa helped the little girl to climb on Elsa’s knees and made her sit facing the audience and with her legs spread to reveal her prepubescent girlhood to the entire hall.  
Elsa held Nora steady with her left hand, and with her right hand she reached for Nora’s pussy. As she traced little girl’s slit with her finger Nora shivered and produced a cute little moan.  
“It sounds this is really a new sensation for you,” Elsa noted. “Did that feel good?”  
Nora nodded energetically, making the audience laugh.  
“Well then, lets proceed,” Elsa proclaimed, pushing one of her fingers inside the little girl's pristine snatch.  
“Ah…” Nora moaned and wriggled as Elsa’s finger felt her from inside.  
Through her gloves, Elsa enjoyed the sensation of Nora's slit clenching around her exploring digit. The girl was warm and wet, and above all, responsive. Nora was squirming and putting on quite a show just from having part of one finger inside of her.  
“You’re innocent all right,” Elsa noted as her finger felt Nora’s hymen. “Now, let’s prove it to our guests.”  
Elsa didn’t expect Nora would reply, but she did, eagerly saying: “Yes!” Elsa couldn’t help but love Nora’s childish enthusiasm which reminded her so much of her sister Anna at her age.  
“All right then,” Elsa replied as she drew her finger out and then positioned three fingers at once against the entrance Nora’s pussy. “Ready for me to take your virginity?”  
“Please, your majesty?” Nora pleaded in response.  
With one sharp move Elsa forced all three fingers to their full length into the little girl’s pussy, instantly tearing apart her hymen.  
“Ah!” Nora cried out at the sudden pain as teardrops appeared in the corner of her eyes.  
Elsa removed her fingers, her glove now stained in virgin blood, and raised her hand for her guests to see. Her vision slightly blurry, Nora focused her tear-streaked eyes on the proof of her virginity just taken.  
“Blood…” she pronounced, fascinated even through the pain.  
“Does it hurt?” Elsa asked.  
“Just… a little,” Nora murmured with her teeth clenched, lying because she wanted to be the Coronation meal and feared that if she admitted just how much it hurt the Queen would tell her no. “Nothing… to worry about,” Nora continued.  
“Nora, the spit will pierce through your entire body, from here to here,” Elsa warned the girl, tracing a line with one of her bloody fingers from the top of Nora's cute cunt up her tiny body, between her undeveloped nipples, all the way to her lips. “Are you prepared for that?”  
“Any pain is pleasure if it’s for a place on Your Majesty’s dining table,” Nora admitted half-turned back to the Queen and smiled. “So, please, don't worry about me.”  
“That’s the spirit!” Elsa praised Nora. “Such a brave girl!”  
Elsa patted the little girl on the head, leaving a string of darker colored blood on her red hair.

“Now let’s stretch your insides even more so that you can be filled with all the herbs and spices required for the perfect taste,” Elsa said to the girl.  
Elsa made Nora sit on the edge of the table in front of her so that the newly crowned queen would have easy access to the five year old's pussy. The girl leaned a bit back and supported herself with her hands.  
Once more, Elsa pushed three of her fingers into Nora’s tiny hole, those three digits just by themselves seemed to stretch the little girl’s pussy to its limit. But that limit had to be overcome is Nora was to be a proper roast, so Elsa added another finger to stretch Nora’s pussy even further. It took some effort, but Elsa’s glove being made of elastic material helped, so she successfully fit her little finger with the others. Now, her entire right palm save for the thumb was inside Nora's snatch. The new queen paused of a second to admire the view. Nora was writhing under her fingers, but for a few seconds Elsa saw an entirely different little girl in her place; her beloved sister, just as she used to look before their separation.  
Then, just as suddenly, it was gone, and Nora was once more the girl in front of her, her pussy squirming around four of Elsa's fingers. But Elsa didn’t intend to leave it at just four. The newly crowned queen started to push her thumb inside the young redhead as well, but the newest digit didn’t want to slip in as easily as her others.  
Nora watched in awe at Queen’s hand stretching her pussy beyond anything the little girl could have imagined. It felt like she was going to be torn apart! A painful, yet somehow pleasant sensation at the same time. Nora wanted even more of it, so she lay down on the table completely so as to free her hands and used them to grab her pussy, one hand on each side, and pulled hard on her puffy lower lips, spreading them as wide apart as she could. Nora's effort was just enough, to succeed, and with it, Elsa managed to finally fit her thumb inside and with a little more effort, her hand slipped in all the way to her wrist. Nora stared in disbelief, both shocked and delighted at the same time to have an entire hand inside her previously unused pussy.  
“And now let’s start the stretching,” Elsa said.  
“Huh?” Nora asked, confused and slightly nervous. “Didn't you just do the stretching?”  
“I’ve just put my hand inside you,” Elsa answered excitedly, as she formed a fist inside the little girl’s pussy. “And now I’m going to put it to use!”

Elsa started to move her fist around inside Nora’s pussy, stretching it from the inside. The girl gasped for air at the unbelievable sensation. It felt like her pussy was screaming in pain, it made her entire body shiver, her eyes roll back and her hands clench on the edge of the table. But at the same time it felt so good that Nora didn’t want Elsa to stop, and Elsa didn’t intend to. Instead the queen pushed her fist all the way inside Nora's pussy until she reached the girl’s cervix, then she slowly unclenched her fist and began inserting her fingers into Nora’s cervix one after another. One finger fit easily after a little effort, the second was slipped into the doorway to Nora's womb with some difficulty.  
Elsa used the two fingers already inside of Nora to spread the girl’s cervix wide enough to fit another finger, which she deftly inserted. Elsa looked up at Nora’s face to check on her. Nora seemed lost in her own world where pain and pleasure entwined to the point of becoming inseparable. No wonder – Elsa was touching and stretching parts of Nora’s body the little girl haven’t even known she had. Elsa smiled and took her three fingers out of Nora’s cervix only to push them back in one sharp thrust, drawing a pleasant cry from the girl, accompanied by a few teardrops from her eyes and kind of smile from her half-open and drooling mouth. Elsa repeated the move a few more times to loosen Nora’s cervix, and when she thought it was enough, Elsa added her little finger and thumb just like she had done earlier to stretch the little girl’s pussy.  
Next, Elsa grabbed Nora’s shoulder with her left hand and held it, pushing her right hand through the girl’s cervix right into her womb. Not leaving Nora any time to rest, Elsa clenched her fist again and started pumping it back and forth inside the little girl’s womb like a piston. Every time Elsa's fist hit the deepest wall of her womb Nora coughed; but the young girl didn’t even try to fight or get away, so Elsa kept messing with the little girl’s insides until she was satisfied with the result. Carefully, Elsa removed her hand from Nora's, making sure not to cause the girl’s cervix to prolapse in the wake of her abuse. As she looked over her handiwork, Elsa couldn't help but note how both the girl’s cervix and her vaginal opening remained open, inviting the mix of herbs and spices to be stuffed into her, which meant the newly crowned queen had done her job just right.  
Nora had passed out, the incredible new sensations having overwhelmed her as her queen ravaged her. But it didn't matter, Elsa merely checked to see if the girl was still breathing, and having confirmed that, Elsa ordered for the herbs and spice mix to be brought to the head table. The mix had been prepared earlier, so it arrived in less than a minute; allowing Elsa to start stuffing it inside the girl’s womb through her loosened gaping holes.

When Nora came to her senses, Elsa had already finishing stuffing her. The girl looked down and saw her belly distended as if she were pregnant. She kind of felt that way too. Not like she knew what being pregnant might feel like, but she guessed having her womb stuffed with all the herbs and spices was the nearest thing to pregnancy she would get to experience. It was quite a rush realizing that – in just a few minutes she'd progressed from a virgin to having a pregnant-looking belly; and next she’d become meat for her queen's table.  
“How are you, Nora?” her mother asked, noticing the girl had awoken.  
“I feel great!” Nora answered. “Being stuffed already makes me feel like I’m food. It’s so much fun!”  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Sophie said, both happy and a bit jealous for her daughter.  
“So are you, aren’t you?” Nora smirked, noticing her mother had her right hand under the table.  
“Well then,” Elsa said, depositing the last portion of the mix inside Nora, “now you’re ready for spitting.”  
“Can you leave this part to me, sis?” Anna cut in. “I’m supposed to be in charge of food after all.”  
“You're right,” Elsa agreed easily. “It wouldn’t be fair for me to have all the fun. Very well, take and spit her.”  
“Come, Nora,” Anna helped the girl to get off the table. “Be careful not to let the herbs and spices out of that pussy.”  
“Okay!” Nora answered enthusiastically and followed Anna to the vertical spit set up in front of the table. It was just about one meter long, designed specially for little girls like Nora.

Anna lifted Nora under her armpits and positioned her right above the spit, facing Anna.  
“Are you ready?” Anna asked the little girl in her arms.  
Nora nodded.  
“Then here we go,” Anna said and lowered the girl so that the tip of the spit entered her stuffed pussy.  
“Ah!” Nora squealed excitedly. “Mommy, look! It’s in!”  
“I’m watching, Nora,” Sophie replied. “You’re going to make an excellent meal. I’m so proud of you!”  
“Tee-hee-hee,” Nora giggled happily.  
Meanwhile Anna continued to slowly lower the girl and as the spit went through Nora’s cervix it pushed all the herbs and spices against the walls of her womb.  
“Wow!” Nora shouted amazed as she put her hands on her belly. “I can feel it moving inside of me!”  
The spit went through the stuffing and reached the deepest wall of Nora’s womb. Anna paused of a second, then she pushed the girl down a little more letting the tip of the spit pierce through the barrier.  
“Eeek!” Nora screamed at the sharp pain, and after catching her breath she added: “It’s just amazing!”  
“I heard if you try your best to keep consciousness as long as possible you can last until the very serving and be able to experience pieces of you cut off with knife,” Anna said.  
“For real?” Nora couldn’t believe what she heard. “Oh my God! I hope that’s true!”  
“I’m sure such a brave and eager girl as you can do it,” Anna assured Nora.  
“I can’t wait to be served!” the girl said dreamily.  
“Let’s proceed then,” Anna said as she continued to lower the girl onto the sharpened shaft driving it deeper into her body.

With each new wound the spit inflicted on her insides Nora moaned in pleasant agony. Anna thought that even if she pierced the spit through the girl’s heart she would enjoy it. Even so, Anna tried to avoid that eventuality, both because a live-roasted girl would be more delicious and because she had just promised the girl the experience of being served.  
Wanting everything to go off without a hitch, Anna had practiced a bit, spitting a few young girls – one of the maids had five daughters to spare and appeared to be quite skillful at spitting since she had already spit another three of her girls previously, and the maid was happy to offer Anna both the girls and her teaching to ensure that Anna performed perfectly on Coronation Day. It was quite helpful, since with the first girl Anna used ended up with the spit coming out of her belly, dragging some messy intestines with it. Even the girl’s four sisters couldn’t help but laugh at Anna’s clumsiness with the spit. Their mother strictly told them to behave, but Anna could see she shared their opinion and the princess couldn’t blame her for it.  
When she used the second girl, Anna accidentally sent the spit through her lungs, and as the girl was dying coughing with blood, her mother explained that it was a common mistake among beginners. She said when she was spitting her first daughter she made the same mistake, so it was nothing to worry about and success would come with practice. And indeed by the time Anna spitted all of the maid’s daughters, she had finally mastered it and could skilfully avoid killing the girl before she started to cook. She gave the meat of the last girl to her mother as a token of gratitude. The other girls were spitted poorly and not appropriate for human consumption, so Anna and the maid decided to send their meat to the kennels so that it wouldn't go to waste.  
Anna remembered those girls, because even if they all were happy to help her practice spitting and didn’t back down even after seeing their sisters’ painful deaths, none of them were enjoying the process itself as much as Nora did. Anna was proud of herself for making such a perfect choice for a meat girl. Acknowledging Nora’s enthusiasm, Anna put all of her skill to avoid the girl’s heart and lungs, until the spit finally emerged from her mouth. Nora couldn’t speak anymore, but she didn’t have to as her shining face clearly signaled her joy and delight at being spitted. The girl glanced at her mother. Sophie was masturbating and approaching orgasm while watching the lovely sight of her own daughter impaled on a spit. Nora was quite aroused as well after all the stimulation by the spit going into her and rubbing her pussy, so, now standing with her feet on the floor and able to move on her own, the girl started riding the spit up and down until she climaxed for the first time ever, cumming together with her mother.

Anna smiled at the daughter and mother as they came together and gave instructions for Nora to be placed over the fire for the actual roasting. Then Anna joined her elder sister at the table, from where they could watch the little girl spinning on the spit.  
“So, how do you like Nora?” Anna asked as she watched the servants place the spitting pole in the Y-shaped supports made for the purpose. They carefully rearranged the girl so that she would be firmly in the middle, the flames of the fire below her surging with each breeze to lick softly at the little girl's soft skin.  
“It's so sweet of you to pick her!” Elsa answered. “Not only does she look just like you when you were little, she even shares the same enthusiasm you used to have.” Elsa looked over at her sister. “That you still have. I can't imagine how you found her so quickly. Though…”  
“What?” Anna asked concerned. This was her sister's day and everything was supposed to be perfect, but her sister was disappointed.  
“No, Don't worry about it. Everything’s fine.” Elsa backed down. Anna thought she knew what was wrong.  
“You were about to say that you wished it were me on the spit instead of her, weren’t you?” Anna asked easily.  
“Well… to be honest… yes,” Elsa admitted reluctantly as she didn’t want to sound like she blamed Anna for not cooking herself. “That little girl reminds me of how everything used to be, she's wonderful. And I'm sure that she'll be delicious!” Elsa reassured Anna. “but she isn't you, she isn't my real sister, she's just the next best thing.”  
Anna smiled understanding. “Then what if I told you that there’s more to my surprise than just roasting a girl who looks like me when we was her age?” Anna asked slyly.  
“You’re going to join her after all?” Elsa asked in response, delighted. “Oh wow. I- this is incredible!”  
“I have an even better plan,” Anna said smiling happily. “Nora will be everyone’s meal. That's why I picked her, and why we sent for her aunt, so that we would have enough for everyone else. Now, do you remember how you mentioned you didn’t want to share me with everyone?” Anna paused watching the understanding dawn in her sister's eyes. “So now, that we have Nora and her aunt to feed everyone else, it's possible! Now, I can give you my privates to you for your own personal meal, Elsa. Just for you.”  
“Oh, Anna… I’m… I don’t even know what to say” Elsa was lost for words. This... when Elsa had seen Nora and heard her sister explain that she was their meal, she had been slightly disappointed, but now, Elsa's heart melted. She'd never been given a gift as touching as this one.  
“Then don't say anything. Just enjoy eating me,” Anna said. “That would be the best gift you can give me. I just want to see you happy.”  
“Okay. All right then,” Elsa said composing herself. “So...” she paused curiosity budding inside of her, “how are you going to prepare yourself?”

Anna just smiled, picking up a set of tongs to pull a coal out of the brazier and taking a seat on the table in front of Elsa – where just a few minutes ago Nora was stuffed. Anna hiked her dress up revealing that she'd forgone panties in preparation for her sister's big day. The second sister spread her legs wide and opened her pussy lips with her free hand revealing to Elsa, and only to Elsa, the dripping wet petals of her sex. With the coal in the tongs, she used her free hand to spread her passage wider, her damp snatch pulsing with anticipation at the act.  
Anna thrust the tongs into her body carefully, pushing the hot coal inside her most tender of places. It burned the delicate inside of her pussy, causing Anna to clench her teeth as she fought to keep in her cries. But as her gaze fell upon Elsa staring at her cooking pussy in fascination, Anna smiled sincerely, forgetting all about the pain.  
All around the room, the guests were staring at the head table, wondering just what was going on, but with Anna's back facing towards them, they couldn't see a thing. Despite the crowd around them, this was a private moment between Anna and her sister. Soon enough, the guests bored of the sight and turned back to watching Nora's sister Ingrid, who had just arrived in the dining room, being stripped for spitting.  
“It’ll take some time for my pussy to cook,” Anna said panting as she picked up a carving knife. “So, why don't we prepare your dessert while we wait?”  
Having spoken her piece, Anna took a carving knife and cut herself open just above her womb much to Elsa’s amazement. Elsa watched in awe, her own pussy pulsing with excitements as her sister reached inside her body and pulled out her womb and ovaries. She stared at the organs in wonder, eager to find out just what new wonderful surprise her sister had planned for her. Anna moaned as she handled her reproductive organs with her bare hands, since she hadn’t torn her womb from her cervix, the whole array, her ovaries and her womb both, were still connected and alive, able to feel direct stimulation they had never had a chance to feel before, and right now Anna's own fingers were sending her into a state of pleasure she had never felt before.  
“Now- ugh! would you, Oh! please take off your... your glove?” Anna asked panting in excitement as she took Elsa’s right hand in her own, holding onto her own still-connected womb with her left hand.  
“Are you sure?” Elsa asked uncertain. Although Elsa believed she had her power under control now, what with all the practice she had through the years, she was still hesitant to risk using it among all the public.  
“Don’t worry,” Anna reassured her, smiling. “I only want you to freeze my ovaries.” she said brightly, her tone of voice and easy delivery brightly contrasting what she'd just asked her sister to do to her.  
“Well, if it's just that,” Elsa agreed, smiling pretending like Anna that this was no big thing. Smirking happily, Elsa let Anna grab the glove, pulling her hand out of it as Anna held it in place.

Before Elsa were two of her sister’s delicious looking ovaries. Elsa involuntarily licked her lips. This was beyond her wildest dreams, the best of both worlds, her sister giving her body to her, cooking herself for her pleasure, and on top of it all, the chance to freeze her beloved sister, it wasn't quite what she'd dreamed about for years, but despite that, Elsa wouldn't trade this for the world.  
She touched one of Anna’s ovaries gently, drawing an aroused moan from Anna's lovely lips. Elsa caressed the ovary, slowly freezing it, watching fascinated as it crystallized. Every so often Elsa averted her gaze to her sister's face enjoying the sight as it twisted in a mix of pain utterly overwhelmed by pleasure and desire, her sister's eyes fluttering as she struggled to stay conscious through the incredible assault.  
Anna seemed completely overwhelmed by the stimulation; so when Elsa finished with one ovary, she clenched the other one tightly in her hand, and froze it at once, making Anna shudder and cum like a flood as she was launched all at once into a mind-blowing climax. Anna’s pussy clenched around the coal as she came releasing a rich torrent of fluid which killed it with a loud hiss. Elsa watched enthralled as delicious steam began to waft from her sister's pussy.  
“Seems like you’re cooked,” Elsa commented as she inhaled the steam, delighting in the scent of her sister's roasted snatch. “You smell incredible!” Elsa marveled her mouth watering at what was about to come.  
Slowly recovering from her orgasm, Anna used the tongs to remove the coal. Her ovaries were frozen solid, hanging from her womb; cold spots resting against her bare skin. Anna enjoyed the sensations, the heat of her pussy and the cool touch of her ovaries as she set the coal aside, leaving Elsa a clear view of her gaping cunt cooked so that it stayed open even after the coal was gone. Smiling, Elsa put the glove back on and picked up a knife and a fork to eat her sister.

“Don't worry about those,” Anna said gesturing to the silverware. “You wanted to bite into me with your own teeth, remember? This is your chance to do it.”  
“Are you really okay with that?” Elsa asked hopefully.  
“I am,” Anna answered. “This is the only way I'll ever feel someone’s lips on my pussy. I want them to be yours.”  
“Well, if you put it that way…”  
Elsa lowered her head in front of her sister’s pussy inhaling the heavenly aroma of meat that had been cooked just right. She eyed one of Anna's pussy lips, so soft and sweet. It had been turned a beautiful golden brown by the heat, and Elsa wanted it.  
Elsa bit into it quickly, tearing off the succulent piece of her sister's meat before she could freeze it and ruin her meal.  
Anna let out a cry. It was clearly painful but at the same time Anna's cry hinted at an undercurrent of contentment. She didn’t seem to mind the pain even a little bit. It didn't matter to her, as long as her sister enjoyed her body. Elsa chewed Anna’s pussy meat, it was soft and juicy, and its taste was deliciously sweet; just like her sister.  
“Don’t stop...” Anna moaned when she realized she couldn’t feel her sister’s lips on her pussy.  
“I don’t think I can stop now,” Elsa admitted and digging in furiously, so excited that she didn’t care if she was chomping. Her face was steadily growing more and more coated with a mixture of Anna’s meat and love juices. She just couldn’t tear herself away from devouring her sister’s delicious pussy.  
Anna kept moaning as her sister devoured her bite by bite. She could feel it as her sister tore off her clitoris. Each new bite sending a wave of new sensation through her as her pussy steadily vanished past her sister's lips, torn apart by her teeth. Anna couldn't stop clenching the table’s edge, and with each moan she sounded less like she was in pain and more like she was enjoying it. When Elsa finally drew back to take a breath and wipe her face clean, she discovered she had eaten her sister’s pussy all the way to her cervix.  
“Wow,” Elsa breathed out staring in shock at the gaping hole in her sister’s body. The feeling her sister's of warm pussy meat in her belly radiating through her, the taste of her sister lingering on her tongue.  
“Now that’s something,” Anna commented, breathing heavily and smiling. “Who would think you'd eat all of my pussy in one go?” Anna ignored the pain, it didn't matter. Her sister enjoyed her. In fact, given how Elsa normally ate, Anna though that she must have been the best meal her beloved sister had ever eaten.  
“You were so delicious I just couldn’t hold back,” Elsa admitted. “I guess since it's such a special occasion, I can afford that to eat heavily.”  
“Of course,” Anna reassured her. “But I hope you you left room for dessert, because it's waiting for you,” she gestured to her frozen ovaries, hanging out of her still connected to her womb.

Elsa saw clearly that in spite of her pussy being gone – or maybe because of it – that Anna was as aroused as never before. With a sly smile she licked one of Anna’s ovaries slightly, sending shivers throughout Anna’s body. Elsa licked it again before taking it into her mouth. Elsa let it lie in her mouth, still attached to Anna's womb by a thread. Grinning lazily, she played with it, bouncing it around her mouth with her tongue enjoying each and every panting grunt of pleasure the action drew from her sister's throat.  
Elsa slowly began to suck on her frozen prize like a piece of candy making sure that her teeth never touched it, she didn't want to end her fun early after all.  
Anna writhed and moaned occasionally crying out in pleasure, certain that she’d go insane from the extreme and at the same time pleasant sensation. Her ovary melted in her sister’s mouth, gradually disappearing as her sister sucked it away.  
When the sensation finally stopped it took Anna a few seconds to realize that it was only because her ovary was gone, melted completely in her sister's warm mouth. The realization that her sister had devoured half her eggs, that they'd melted on her sister's tongue only made her more aroused than before. She was on the edge of the greatest orgasm of her life. Any little bit of stimulation would make her cum, even with her pussy a ragged gaping wreck after her sister had devoured it.  
Elsa realized her sister's position. She knew Anna must be expecting Elsa to go slowly on her other ovary too as she placed it delicately in her mouth, careful not to set her sister over the edge before she wanted her to cum.  
Elsa looked up at her sister's pleading gaze, she knew that the other girl was begging her with her eyes to start sucking on her ovary, to let her reach her final orgasm. Elsa had a better idea. Instead of slowly sucking on her treat she bit down suddenly, crunching it between her jaws and overloading Anna’s senses and sending her into the wildest and longest orgasm in her life. As Elsa chewed on the ovary she had bitten into, she feasted her eyes on her sister’s last orgasm. From the corner of her eye she noticed the public was watching in fascination too. Elsa hadn't noticed, but sometime during her meal, Anna had fallen to the table, unable to maintain the sitting position that have given them their privacy. Elsa didn't mind any more, in every way that mattered her meal had just been her and her sister. It didn't matter if the other guests could see now, and such a show would surely serve to benefit her image as a new queen.

When Anna finally gathered her thoughts a few minutes later she discovered that she was the center of attention. The people were staring at her; not at Nora who was being removed from the spit; nor Ingrid who had just started to brown on her own spit who seemed to smile at Anna as she rotated around; her. Anna blushed before realizing that after what she had just done there really wasn’t any sense in getting shy; so she didn’t. Instead, Anna turned to her sister and asked:  
“Your Majesty, how did you like your meal?”  
“You were the most delicious meal I’ve ever had,” Elsa admitted gratefully.  
“Really? I’m glad...” Anna admitted briefly, having hard time trying to hide how exhausted she was.  
“What about your womb?” Elsa asked, as the organ still hung out of Anna's body.  
“Ah, right,” Anna remembered. “Cut it out of me. I want you use it for the new pair of gloves,” she said with a tired smile. “The old pair kept us apart. I want the new one to bring us together forever.”  
“That’s so sweet!” Elsa said delighted as she imagined her new gloves, starting each day her fingers wrapped warmly in her sister's womb. “I can’t wait to feel these new gloves on my hands.” She admitted. “There's nothing better than a gift made from someone you love.”  
“I love you too,” Anna admitted with a gentle smile.  
“And what about the rest of you?” Elsa asked quietly. “I think you can still be saved if we entrust you to the doctors right away. Of course, if that’s what you want.”  
Anna shook her head. “I’m all yours,” she said. “My body, my life. Do whatever you want to me. Whether I’ll end up by your side or in your belly, it's your decision. I only want you to be happy.”  
Instead of an answer Elsa leaned towards Anna and kissed her gently, merely touching her lips, careful not to freeze them. The gentle caress was just enough for Anna to have a taste of herself from Elsa’s lips.  
'Ah.' Anna realized as she passed out contentedly. 'That taste is answer enough.'


End file.
